Kagome's Finals
by Polo Rules Supreme
Summary: Kagome has Finals to prepare for, and of course, Inuyasha can't bare to see her go. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are left alone. What happens? Rated K for sits and hits on the head.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Finals**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I have only seen the episodes and1 movie, the first.

This is from Kagome's point of you. When I say I, it means Kagome.

I quickly ran toward the well. I had to get there before Inuyasha- Ohh, too late. There he was, stubborn as ever, planted right in my way. I skidded to a halt.

"Hey, Kagome. Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his ears twitching.

"Home! I have a final that I need to study for, so I'll be back in a week or so." I replied, frustrated.

"Another test? No way Kagome, we need you to find Naraku and his shards!"

"Inuyasha! I need to get back home. So MOVE!" I shouted.

Then I blinked, _Where was he? _I heard a source of grunting, so I turned- and lo and behold, he was carrying an oak tree on his back.

"Just what do you think _you're_ doing?" I snapped.

"Sealing-up-the-well-" he replied, grunting in effort after every word.

"Inuyasha…. SIT BOY!" I shouted.

"Uaahh!!" he managed to balance again in time before the tree fell on him, and started to drop the tree into the well again. The nerve of him!

My eye twitched slightly, and I clenched my fist an shouted "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT BOY!" and I watched with satisfaction Inuyasha a few feet under ground with the tree on his back.

"I'll be back in a week boy! See you then!" I said as I jumped down the well.

_Thank goodness for Kaede's necklace!_ I though to myself as popped out of the well and into my own era.


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed out of the well, and ran indoors. "Mama! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!"

Grandpa was talking on the phone. "Yes, you see, she has come down with a case or scarlet fever, very contagious and a deadly disease, caused from lack of vitamin C - Oh! I have to go Eri! Kagome will be back in school on Monday!"

My eye twitched for the second time that day. "Grandpa, can't I go down with a cold for once?" I snapped as he hung up.

"Kagome! You're back! How are things in the feudal era?" he asked.

"Fine, I came back to study," I told him. _After, of course, a nice relaxing bath, a good night's sleep, and rest._

I got up and stretched, asking "Mama? Can I run a bath?"

"Of course dear. I'll bring you food in your room if you want," she replied.

"Thanks!" I hurried upstairs and got into the bath. I bathed with a bathing suit now, accustomed to Miroku spying on me and Sango.

I washed, and headed upstairs to collapse in my bed.

"Yo," a voice greeted me.

It was none other than Inuyasha himself, lying down on my bed and playing with my notes with his ears twitching.

"Inuyasha! Wha-Who-Why-?" I stuttered, "That's my bed!"

"Look, I'm taking you back to the my time. I told you, we need to get Naraku," Inuyasha grabbed my wrists, and tries to drop me out the window.

"Sit boy!" I shouted, and watched him fall two stories... get embedded into the ground. "Ooh! Tha's gotta hurt!" I hissed under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just that you made me mad when you wanted to force me to come with you," I apologized, doing my best to hide my smile at his ruffled expression.

"Mph."

"I'll see you after school, o.k.?" I shouldered my book bag.

"No it's not- Come back!"

I fled out the door, down the steps and to school.

"Kagome! Are you ready for the science exams?"

"S-s-s-science exams? Two?" I gasped.

"Duh!" Yumi smiled.

"I guess so!" I tried to smile back.

During the Day

I passed the history with no problem. It was hard to not write extra facts no one else knew. I failed math. Now.... science...

I was trying to remember the table of... of.... Periodic table! That's it- HUH???

I dropped my pencil.

"Something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No! No! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" I smiled and glared at Inuyasha.

He scratched behind his ear, and pulled back a fist to smash the window.

"SIT BOY!!" I yelled.

_FEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO......._

_SMASH!_

"You want me to sit Kagome?" the teacher asked.

"No! No sir, I just-"

"If you think it's so hilarious to make fun of me, take a 'sit' outside."

"Y-ye sir," I muttered, so embarrassed. Ready to strangle Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

DIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Finally... LUNCH..." I murmured and asked, "Should we go outside?"

"Sure!" my friends all replied.

We settled down to eat lunch. I opened mine... wait... it was... EMPTY! I bared my teeth and growled, "I can't believe this!"

_Only one person could do that... Inuyahsa. I'll kill him._

Wait... Inuyasha... was that a... a flicker of silver hair? Maybe? Oh no. _NO CAP???_ I'm seriously going to kill him.

"Hey! Kagome!"

I... know that voice. It. Was. Him.

"Who's that weirdo in the kimono?"

"I think he's kinda cute."

"Look at his silver hair!"

"How old is he?"

"Is he involved with Kagome?"

I blushed deep red. I'll. Kill. HIM.

"Inuyahsa, can you please come with me?" I growled in a painfully polite voice.

"Uh... O.K?" He replied, as if just knowing he was going to regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed him and dragged him a bit off. Then I growled, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged, unconcerned. "Getting you to come back of course. We need you back home Kagome. You can't just stay here and do your...your..."

"Final exams?" I supplied, seething in rage.

"Yeah, those things. Defeating Naraku is the most important thing right now. I don't care if I have to drag you home, but you're coming. What about Shippo? And Miroku? And Sango? Don't you think they miss you?"

"Inuyasha you basted. Don't you _dare_ try to guilt trap me. They'll be fine for a few weeks. Don't make it seem like I'm disappearing for the rest f my life. And anyway, can't you take care of them? Why'd you come after me?"

"Because-" He cut off and turned away from me, hiding his face.

"What?" I asked, tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Because who'd be there to make sure you're safe?"

I started. "Make sure _I'm _safe?" I stared at him. He refused to look at me, but I had the oddest feeling he was blushing.

Then I growled, "And _why no cap_?"

He looked at me and I forgot to be angry. His ears twitched and I felt... I don't know what, only it wasn't anger.

"O.k., fine. You got away with it this time, not again!" I smiled and gave him a cap.

He pulled it on and snapped, "Don't see why I gotta wear it."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just one thing. Never come to school again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

With that he ran off.

I returned to my lunch table. "So, who was he?"

A crowd of girls crowded around me. Oh great. The after effect.


	6. Chapter 6

"His name's Inuyasha," I replied.

"Yeah, but who _is_ he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily.

"You know, do you know him well? Are you two, you know, together?"

I stared at the wave of oppressing teenage girls and said, "Yes I know him-"

Shouldn't have said that. Too late now. Nothing will stop them.

I was attack by an onslaught of questions.

I answered some but ignored most, too busy worrying about him. How come he always interrupts my life like this?

"Hey Kagome!"

"It's Hojo!" a girl gasped.

"No way! Kagome with him?"

I sighed. No more, please. I can't stand this. But I put on a nice bright smile and replied, "Hey Hojo. What is it?"

"It's some medications."

I should have known. When it's not Inuyasha messing up my life, then it's Hojo giving me medications. Grandpa. What has he been telling everyone? What am I sick with this time? Some disease from the feudal era? If only. No, Grandpa has to go _farther_ than the feudal era into cave-men days. I couldn't have a cold. No, that would be too simple. I have to have some rare disease only historians know of.

"Thanks," I muttered. It's not his fault. It's Grandpa's. Don't take it out on him. Save it to beat some sense into Grandpa. At least he cares enough to get me medications. It's sweet if you stop and think about it.

"Don't thank me. You needed it for your Fox Fordyce Disease."

"My what?" I asked.

"Fox Fordyce Disease. You know, you needed these medicines for it. You're just recovering." He replied, puzzled at my confusion.

"Oh! Yeah! That," I replied, exasperated.


End file.
